When They Sound The Last 'All Clear'
by TheShireOfAsgard
Summary: When two 21st century girls are guided back in time to the grounds of the British Cavalry, they find themselves whisked away by two dashing gentlemen in uniform. They know who they are. Captain James and Major Stewart are in for a shock of their 'out of place attitide', and as they get more attached, the girls must come to terms with the horrors of War. CapxOC MajxOC (well...)
1. So There We Were

War Horse fan fiction

Chapter 1: So there we were.

**Authers note:**

**Hello, hello, so here we are with my Fanfiction on 'War Horse', the movie. I own nothing other than myself and my best friend, Alisha, owns herself. Yup. Now updates will be slow as A) I'm a slow writer and B) My student life makes it difficult to do alot anyway. SO. On with the show!**

* * *

"…Yes… Yes Sir… I'll be there, my promise… Of course-Yes. I've got the track you sent me I can get straight to it. Thank you Sir. Good bye." I let out a sigh of relief as the phone conversation finally ended. Talking with my 'superiors' was not a problem, but some of them were damn well demanding. I thought I could go one full week with my best friend without running off somewhere, as she was back from her University, but something always got in the way of Peace. I turned to face Alisha, now blinking at me, then rolling her eyes.

"You have to be at the theatre again right?" Her voice droned as she leant her elbow on the sofa. I brushed my side fringe out of my eyes and shrugged lightly.

"Sorry, goin' by the boss' orders." I put on an Italian American accent, making Alisha grin as she rolled over the sofa.

"Well just make sure you're around on Tuesday, it's the day I do my dance routine with Kayleigh and I'm going to be frantic." She sighed and traced her fingers over the play button as I got the popcorn out of the microwave.

"I will be, it's my promise and I'm looking forward to it. At least it means no more dancing like a loon around the kitchen." I grinned and passed her the steaming bowl of popcorn, flopping on the leather sofa as the adverts came on the recorded TV programme.

"Hey, Esther you are looking at a pro in the dance industry." She motioned to her now reclined body on the sofa, popcorn resting by her head and her elbows lazily falling off the sides.

"Obviously." I replied, near smug as I sounded like Sherlock Holmes. I smirked over at her to assure her I was joking, but she knew I was anyway. Alisha was my best friend for a long time, the amount of time that when I looked back, it made me feel ancient, so we understood each other, and got along just fine in our little apartment.

"Right, let the tears ensue! As you're going to your memorial thing on Tuesday, might as well get in the right mood." She teased. She knew what I was like with War, I'd be in tears as it was brought to light in the film. I'd studied it for a time, but my emotional health didn't benefit from it, so I pulled away. It never really stopped me being interested in it, I just didn't have to get in a grey mood as much.

Movie nights were a must, and War Horse was on Sky, so with tissues and popcorn within reach, we began to watch the tragic movie. To say we loved Tom Hiddleston and Benedict Cumberbatch was an understatement, and when they joined in the same movie, I felt like I couldn't breathe every time they were on the screen.

The film had just begun…

That's when the Sherlock in my mind began to play, and something wasn't right. I wasn't coming down with anything, but it felt cold in the room, I saw a tremor rattle the glasses on the table then a gust of fierce wind swept through us both, the wind chimes knocking at each other, producing an eerie, tinny sound that echoed far louder than it should have done. Alisha immediately pressed pause and sat up, both of us alert and uneasy.

"What the hell…" Was all she could mutter as the lights flickered off. Another gentler gust of wind came from the East, and with it sweeping through our hair, bought a few of my sketches floating off the wall in slow decent to the floor. Our whole, warm, homely apartment looked blue in the chilling light pouring through the blinds, the television screen turning off, the fuses moaning as they halted in power, and the sofa leather stretched and pulled together in the cold that fell about us.

I was frozen in my place as I looked about with my eyes only. The apartment was in a beautiful, yet somehow, disturbing light from outside, that pulsed and changed from white to blue. I could see every shaken breath I took mystify and fade into the air. Most of the time it would be passed for a sudden loss of power, despite all the odds, but now… Something was really, very, wrong.

Alisha took it upon herself to stand and move slowly towards the fuse box in the corridor. My eyes were fixed on the door… That I had never seen before. I wanted to say 'Alisha, have you noticed something different?' but there was no time to speak, let alone be cocky. I stood, my knees and hands trembling as I made my way passed our open kitchen and to the door in the wall. We were the in the middle of the apartments, but at the end, so the wall would open to the outside. I wasn't crazy when I knew a door shouldn't have been there, unless you wanted a Cartoon moment and open a door to the pavement below. So there I stood, staring at the burgundy door before me, gawking at the illustrious design over the frames.

It certainly didn't go with the rest of the apartment, but I wish we did have one. I traced a hand gingerly over the beautiful designs, poppies entwined with roses thorns, horses emerging from mist, galloping, and the words "For the Brave and the Blessed" carved over the top. Every touch was warm against the cold of the air, and I found in my trance, Alisha had joined my side and stared down at the handle of it.

"Should we?" I asked, breaking the silence, looking to my best friend. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes, through her dark, now windswept hair, and gave a slight shrug.

"What the hell." She mumbled and reached for the handle.

What had we to lose?

It was then we were near blinded with warm light, wincing and reaching our hands out for any sign of a wall. A gust of wind blew from the door. Where those dry leaves passing us? Gentle bird song? With the sudden urge to do so, we took one step forward and fell through the light.

That was it. I saw my life flash before my eyes in the fall, a piercing scream ripping through us both. I felt I had indeed fallen through the wall and was heading passed four stories of building to meet my maker, when a high pitched chiming sound filled my ears, and everything went black.

First came light. Pouring through my eyelids came familiar Sunlight. Then came touch. My fingers, twitching as I felt crisp leaves beneath my palms and cheek, the throbbing of my head and legs, my wrist twisted in an awkward position, my mouth dry and throat swollen. Then came my sight, as I flickered open my green eyes to see a forest, embedded with green and amber leaves, birds frittering about the trees as my vision focused. I dared to move, at my own expense. I rolled onto my back and let out a groan as my back clicked into place, the blood to my legs returning. I had landed next to the massive roots of an ancient oak tree, and with my hair over my eyes, I lifted myself from the ground to sit up. At that moment, I saw my best friend do the same, but the blood from my head rushed to the rest of my body.

I only had to blink at her bushy hair, leaves and moss sticking to it, her face just as confused at mine was, to know that we were in fact very much alive and very afraid in what the hell just happened. She reached up to touch a swollen cut on her cheek, and I lifted my fingers to my reddened, bruised chin and neck.

Alisha took the first steps in crawling over to me, still in the shade of the Oak tree, and sit herself, slumped beside me. There was honestly… Nothing to be said.

"Well…" I croaked, clearing my throat and huffing. "What do you make of that Holmes?" I muttered, referring to her as she shook her head slowly.

"My dear Watson, I have not the faintest…" She replied. My head hurt like hell, and my lungs were going nuts from the fall. And the screaming no doubt. I reached into my pocket without thinking and pulled out my asthma pump, and limply put it to my lips. It was then Alisha looked at me with a frown, even a smile.

"Of all the stuff we need right now, you still have your bloody pump?"

"Well... Yes. Unless." I stumbled about with my words and turned to her with a lazy smile, making her frown further and shake her head.

"And of all the people to die with I die with you." She laughed softly, savouring the frown plastered onto my brow.

"I'll have you know dear Alisha, this little woman has far more to her than meets the eye. Like…" I pulled out my phone from my pocket and waved it about. "A sat nav!" I chirped and clicked about on the now blank screen. "That… Doesn't seem to be working-sorry where was I going with this?" We grinned together. Then silence fell. I remembered she said 'died'.

"Well… What away to arrive in heaven." I mused as I searched the tree tops with a frown. "This looks bloody familiar."

"Well, I hope you've never-," Alisha cut herself off as the sound of voices were heard from the distance. But it wasn't far enough away. At that moment we both turned to each other in horror and glued our backs to the ground again, wide eyed and flustered.

"What do we do!?" Alisha shout-whispered. I thought for a second and shrugged.

"Play dead?" I whispered back.

"Are you serious?" She rolled her eyes and looked at me like 'Bitch, please'. She was the Queen of Bitch Please.

"What? I've always wanted to do that!" I ruffled my hair with my numb arms and watched Alisha do the same, making our injuries visible and getting into position.

"You're a bloody nightmare." She whispered to me and rolled onto her side, her arms limp and legs over one another. I smirked and spread out my hair over the floor, laying a hand at my side and my legs spread a little apart.

"Nope. This is the nightmare." With that I closed my eyes, keeping utterly still. Thank Christ for the Performing Arts BTEC.

"Then, once they find us, we thrash about a bit, see if they're a threat or not?" I continued, gaining a sigh from my friend. We heard two distinct, male, British voices come closer and closer. It was then I felt my heart thump in my ears. They could rush to us, they could mock us, they could be ruddy useless. Who knew? I kept my eyes closed and whispered;

"Alisha. Is it just me, or should we be freaking out?"

At that my friend didn't move, but replied with; "Wait. It'll catch up with us." And that was all she could say before I said a quick prayer and awaited our 'saviours' to arrive.

* * *

"I swear to you, I heard something!" James exclaimed, his hands at his sword hilt, walking briskly through the trees. True, Captain James Nicholls had been nervous as the Cavalry 'Village' was in full function, but he could tell a scream from a horse's whine. Major Jamie Stewart rolled his eyes at his friend and walked beside him, very much in doubt.

"Swear all you may, we have been walking a while and there's nothing her- ,"

"Good Lord…" Was all the Captain whispered as he stared into the opening of the wondrous Oak tree he had admired upon arriving here. There were two bodies, laid out beside each other on the ground. He didn't need to think, he advanced quickly to find- two boys? No… Ladies?

" Alright. You weren't sending me on a goose chase, I'll give you that old boy." He whispered as he looked down to see two women, dressed in trousers and jackets, strewn over the ground, and probably wounded. Jamie's piercing eyes looked up at James', and the Captain knelt down to examine the poor ladies.

"What on Earth do you think happened to them?" The Captain asked Jamie, turning to him briefly before removing his hat from his head, and blinking down at them both.

"Check if they are conscious." The Major told him as he found himself advancing towards the poor soul's bodies, his eyes scrutinising and storing what they looked like.

Both looking as different as the other, one with dark, straight hair and fringe cut above a fierce but closed eyes, white pale skin and freckles, with a nasty scratch on the side of her face. The other, a rounder face, with flushed cheeks and dark blonde, waving but shorter hair than the others, her eyes flickering and tensing as she began to stir. A bruise upon her brow and chin, with a clean cut over her collar bone. Their attire… Confusing, even the Major was filled with a certain pity, that they had been stripped of everything suitable and poorly placed with men's clothes in a foreign and private land.

James' wide, crystal eyes blinked rapidly as he drew himself from the near bare legs from both of them and watched with eager hope as one opened her eyes, to reveal green-grey eyes, staring straight into his own.

* * *

And so I swear if I hadn't died in the fall, I was certainly dead now, because I just laid eyes on my one and only dearest actor and crush in the history of actors and crushes. I had trouble not hyperventilating there and then. Was this forest his back yard or something? As I stared into the widened, clear, concerned eyes of 'Captain James Nicholls', I gasped and started away from him, making Alisha open her eyes rapidly and near scream and the Major's sudden appearance from beside her.

"Please, be still, we mean you no harm I assure you!" The kind Nicholls spoke loudly, but somehow, gently to us both. To say I was acting like I was in shock was an utter lie. There were a thousand questions spinning about my head that I dare not consider trying to answer, I had to live the here and now. My eyes were deliberately wide, my bottom lip quivering and I made sure my friend was close my by side as she stared up at the Benedict Cumberbatch with a moustache. 'The Captain' reached for my hand with his gloved one and put the other over his uniformed chest, a gentle smile playing on his lips as he was to speak, but interrupted by the Major.

"Ladies, we see you have had quite a fright, and that you are somewhat wounded, but you are found upon ground that is occupied, so it is my duty to ask why, how and when did you get here?" He raised a stern brow towards us, his voice deep, like black treacle, and curved within cupid lips. I looked up at him, trying desperately for the tears to form in my eyes, but it was one thing I could never achieve properly when I was acting. No, my tears were stored away till the shock was over.

"My name is Captain James Nicholls, this is Major Jamie Stewart and you are upon ground owned by the armed forces. Tell us what you know, if you know, and do not be afraid." The Captain continued, not wanting us to faint under the pressure. I looked back at the Captain, my face pleading with him for… Something, and whatever I put on he immediately tilted his head with mine and sighed slightly.

"Perhaps we should ask them this later, Major?" He turned to the his friend, now studying us both harshly as we continued to stare in silence. I caught a glance of Alisha's face; she was utterly mortified.

"Alisha!" She blurted out before I could open my mouth. "My name is Alisha McCarthy." Her voice was strangely calm after the outburst, the attention of both the army men on her as she looked at me. "This… This is Esther, Esther Thompson." She continued, wincing as the cut that marred her flesh ached as she spoke, my own voice finding me at last.

"And… I can't remember how we got here." I finished, making her look at my, wide eyed, but without giving away the game. The Major narrowed his eyes, and the Captain nodded, but did seem apprehensive.

"And we shall discuss it under better circumstances, for now we should escort you back to 'the Village' and set the Doctor to work on you both, can you walk Miss Thompson?" The Captain spoke quickly and held out his hand to me, standing as not to let the Major argue with him, and by God did he look ready to. If these two… Really where who I thought they were… They were exactly how I imagined they would be all the time outside the film alone. That bloody film… Jamie shot him one hell of a glare but offered his hand out to Alisha, who frowned but put her hand in his and hoisted herself to her feet, wobbling a little. My gaze was glued to the Captain, putting both hands in his for extra support as I shrugged lightly, standing, but the blood rushing from my head making my knees drop.

"Easy now! Easy…" His voice, like velvet and honey, hushed me as he caught me in strangely strong arms, and gripping his shoulder and trying not to blush like an idiot, I winced at my legs and walked, his arm wrapped around my shoulders for support. I felt like I should be pathetic more often if this was the kind of treatment I would get, especially from these smouldering soldiers. My concentration was set on trying not to swoon.

The Captain put his hand on my lower back and I tensed up, both from the touch and the pain in my back. Being a genius, I deduced that we had in fact fallen through the branches on the Oak, as A) We had leaves in our hair and B) My body was still struggling to function from force. So we limped on together, in silence, the Major often shooting the Captain looks, but he didn't respond. They were nearly as confused as we were. Nearly.

Wherever we were, I didn't know whether to savour, or fear it.

* * *

**Ta-dah! And there we have it, chapter 1 of many! Please tell me what you think, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Aster ( I use my pen name alot, but in the story I am in fact Esther. Problem? ;)**


	2. And There We Were Not

Chapter 2: And There We Weren't

**/ Sorry for not updating sooner, this chapter's a bit long and a bit of a filler, but I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Thank you for reading and do forgive this 'meh' chapter. Enjoy! x**

My arm grew numb around the Captain's neck, as did my thoughts, when we finally reached whatever his army 'village' was. Nothing could stop my eyes widening and looking over at Alisha, who followed my gaze in shock of the sight.

There, beyond the field was a literal village, brick walls and ceramic roofs on sturdy houses lent by a manor overlooking the grounds. Swarmed by men in uniform, they sighed and smoked and laughed and chattered, slapping each other's backs and watching their shoes being shined by boys, stumbling with grazed knees, carrying saddles twice the size of them and handing out swords to the greater fighters with looks of awe or envy on their round, freckled faces . There was thick mud being kicked up from the ground by the heavy steps of great stallions being led into their stables, their whining calmed somewhat by their owners. The strong scent of smoke, sweat and summer drifted from the Mess Hall, where the shadier or quieter fellow's dwelled. The breeze from behind us swept what was unpleasant of the place away, as the Sun was high but the Village was shaded by the Manor and its own volume. I limped on through mud and grass until we came to a halt due to the Major.

Jamie let go of Alisha's elbow, much to her relief, and turned on his heels to face us. He was tall, with small gray eyes ready to scrutinise every inch of you where you stood, and no doubt his judgement would be final. He was a paragon of authority, with his spotlessly clean uniform and equally spotless moustache that was trimmed to perfection and kept small for his rank's sake. He crossed his hands behind his back and looked between Alisha and I, eyes narrowed and chest forward.

"Now, Miss McCarthy and Miss Thompson, here is exactly what is going to happen," He started, his strong British accent close to barking orders at us, "We shall escort to the medical bay, there your wounds will be treated, then you shall be delivered straight to my office, not a word is to be spoken to any of these men and no questions are to be answered other than those absolutely necessary, is that understood?" He looked down at us, and we could only nod. I was tempted to salute and take the piss, but by the looks of him, I'd rather not receive a glare.

"Good." He finished his barking and adjusted his cap to cover his brow, retaking Alisha's elbow and marching onwards towards the medical unit. I glanced at Captain Nicholls, who was shaking his head and taking a deep breath, giving the impression he was used to his friend's harsh nature, but didn't appreciate it too much. He passed me a sympathetic smile and we carried on walking until at long last we reached the small 'cottage' where a few soldiers came coughing and limping from. Within the doorframe stood a tall man with round spectacles perched on his nose, warm brown eyes, reddened cheeks and a long white coat on, stretching passed his tweed trousers and just hovering over his shiny laced shoes. David Tennant. Damn whoever bought these people together. He had a smile on his face as he patted the back of a soldier with a broken arm but shook his head as soon as he left.

"Breakin' bones and the gunfire hasn't even started yet." He mumbled in his Scottish accent, taking a cigarette box out of his upper pocket. It was then the Major cleared his throat and he looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Ah, Major Stewart!" He smiled a white toothed smile, shuffling to put the box away.

"Doctor Kirk," The Major nodded towards him. Doctor Kirk. Doctor. I could feel Alisha's eyes on me, and possibly a lip biting effort not to squeal or grin. I stood upright upon his eyes settling on me, blinking before retreating his head in realisation of /what/ he was looking at. He then looked at the Major with his brow furrowed.

"A lass Sir?" He then looked at Alisha, his brows raising up as he slipped his glasses up from the bridge of his nose quickly. "Two lasses?" He exclaimed, blinking at the Major and the Captain in disbelief.

"Indeed Kirk, a Miss Thompson and Miss McCarthy," Nicholls spoke up with a reassuring smile, his arm slipping from mine to pat my shoulder gently. They were trying to treat us like soldiers to make it less… Awkward. "We found them-!"

"They must be treated immediately for whatever wounds they have and sent straight to me as soon as possible. No conversation. No questions asked. Is that clear Doctor Kirk?" Major Stewart, king of rudeness, interrupted the Captain, who withdrew his sentence with a sigh of annoyance. Doctor Kirk nodded lightly and straightened up, having been silenced from the bark of orders.

"Straight away Sir. Right, let's take a wee' look at you two, then off with you." The doctor stood away from the door and motioned us to go inside. Alisha wrenched her arm from a frowning Major and strode in with her chin high, and I shot my head back to the Captain as I began to limp inside.

"Go on." He mouthed, the gentle motioning of his head to beckon me forward. It was gentle, but it was the order to march. So in we marched, or /limped/.

Within was a red tiled room, with three empty and rumpled beds, the counters and cupboards usual insides replaced with jars and bottles of medical drugs, all sterile and tidied, with the scent of cigarettes, wood and cold country tiles in the air. The doctor nodded with the most serious eyes towards outside, where we then heard the marching away of the Captain and the Major. We sighed in relief, and so did Doctor Kirk.

"Thank Christ he's off…" He groaned in relief, scratching his forehead with one finger and leaning on the counter. He looked up towards us and smiled lazily, adjusting his glasses once more.

"I can't decide if you two are more traumatised by your injuries or the Major and the Cap'n." He humoured, turning and looking about for bandages and a stethoscope.

"You're telling us." Alisha shook her head, the disgust of the Major's attitude in her voice. Alisha was not one to be told what to do by stoic men. Or men in general.

"Oh so you do talk?" He grinned, his chirpy Scottish accent in play, peering over his spectacles at her. "Good to know, was wonderin' if he'd pop his head round the door an' start talking for ye." He carried on, taking his stethoscope in one hand and tiny wooden 'hammer' and bandage in the other.

"Right then me lasses, if you could _kindly_ take a seat on the bench I'll check you over and whisk you away before I find a red faced Major at me' doorstep." He asked as we both shuffled for a seat on the tall bench, still warm from where lads had leant and been checked over themselves. The relief that came from being seated when my back and legs were aching was fantastic. I swore I'd never appreciated a doctor's bench more.

He approached us and I pulled the top of my shirt down for him to stick the cold stethoscope and listen.

"Hmm… A bit fast but steadying." Of /course/ it was fast you perfect buffoon, I mentally screamed, Alisha biting her lip to stop herself laughing freely. When it was her turn, it was my turn to giggle, as his head was turned pulling my cheeks in to 'air smooch'.

"Aye… Well I think with whate'er day you've just had, your heartbeats are gonna' be like this for while… Unless they stop from another glare from Stewart." He mumbled, kneeling down and twirling the wooden hammer in hand to check if we'd broken any bones.

"Got something against the Major, Doctor Kirk?" I asked as he tapped my knees lightly, gaining no reaction but a wince.

"Oh no, he's a nice chap when he wants to be… Unfortunately it's rarely, and if you don't spend time with the bastard you can't really know for sure when he's being 'nice'. You don't become Major of the Cavalry through bein' nice. That's why he's perfect for the job." He sighed as he tapped on my arm and ribs, then to Alisha's legs and ribs. Thankfully, no bones were broken. With that he stood and went to wet a cloth for our cuts. I couldn't decide if that meant the Major was respected or just silently hated and feared. Poor sod.

"Now, as a Doctor I'm entitled to ask you what needs to be asked, and so…" He took the cloth and pressed it to my neck, making me hiss as the blood dried. "How'd you two turn out like this, eh?"

'Oh dear. Oh crap. Nope.' I thought. We had kept calm and carried on, /now/ I panicked and freaked out. My jaw was clenched to a close, as I couldn't explain what had just happened to him. He looked up, and perceived my silence as fear.

"I'm a doctor you know… I can help-,"

"We fell." Alisha croaked, gaining his attention as he wet the cloth again and dabbed it on her cheek. When she said no more, all he could do was sigh and nod, a slight smile crossing him.

"Some fall… Took the Major's warnings to heart after all eh?" We looked to each other, in silent agreement, and nodded at Doctor Kirk. He stood, assessing whether to ask further, but he decided against it and nodded.

"Alright, well, let me know if there's any unusual bruising on your ribs or back, no time to check now, so limp away to the Major, and I'll have something for your leg and back tomorrow." With that he passed us the bandages and sent us on our way. As soon as we got outside, we knew we had no idea how to get to the office. After all the numbness and the silence, Alisha turned to me and blinked. Just blinked. I had to nod slowly.

"Breathe… Just breathe."

"Breathe?" She looked at me and scoffed. "BREATHE!? That is your advice Ghandi Girl? When we're plunged into the midst of War? Oh no not just war, WAR HORSE?! BREATHE!?" She whispered till she strained. Alisha hated it when she couldn't shout, and with enough eyes on us as it was, now was not the time to shout.

"Well what do you suppose we do genius!?" I snapped, briskly limping forward through the squelch that came with every footstep in the mud. Inwardly, I was panicking, but I could hold the breakdown off. I hoped. Dodging boys in uniform and their stares at our outcome, I stumbled as we hit the dry cracked dust, looking around for some /trace/ of the Captain. Turning I saw the same things over and over. Men in uniform. Horses kicking their hooves. Tree. Chatter. Smoke. Sword. Mud.

"Esther? Esther!" She called out, grabbing my shoulder as I looked her in the eyes. Yup. I was panicking.

"We need to find the Major before he finds us, alright?" She continued. I nodded as her voice was final.

* * *

James took off his hat, the temptation to ruffle his hair pushed off as he looked in the small shaving mirror, instead brushing the crease out of his jacket and standing straight. Tides were turning, and just as they had began to get strange and desperate, two ladies were thrown in their midst, battered and silent… And suspicious no doubt. Still, he would not judge them, as it wasn't in his nature.

Jamie sat, his ink pen twirled slowly between his long fingers and his fringe over his furrowed brow. Suspicious did not even touch on his mind.

"They are mysterious." James said aloud, breaking the silence and adjusting his tie. Jamie looked up in his trance.

"They are potential's." He replied, his voice low and troubled. James looked around to his friend, taking his gloves from his hands and placing them on the arm of his chair, a frown on his face.

"Potential? Unfortunate no doubt…"

"Hmm. Too unfortunate." James could see the cogs in Jamie's clockwork mind spinning. Before the War was set loose, he'd rarely had time to see it in his eyes. Though he knew he was always working, always thinking, always in control.

"You think they are insignificant?" James asked, leaning on the edge of his desk.

"The opposite James. I think they could be very significant." He carried on, setting down his pen and taking a letter in hand. He handed James the small folded paper and began to pace slowly, his gray eyes cast to the floor. James read until he dropped his arms.

"Now, now, old boy you cannot be serious." Jamie turned to him.

"Deadly serious." Was all he said, taking his cap from the stand and brushing it off. "The letter was sent two weeks ago, thus was delayed and handed through the most careful hands to get to every battalion within range of safety."

"Alright but 'spies'? The two of them? Jamie they must have come here by some misfortune, you cannot expect two, young-,"

"Innocent women? Oh James. That is exactly who we must look out for. They are in our grasp, now we must find out why." He poured himself a small tock o' gin, and tipped it down his throat, savouring the burn of his nerves. His nerves. They were always on edge, but he buried it down. Deep down under the marrow of his bones, so he could use it as the advantage to stay human. To stay with the men he led.

"Stewart, those poor girls were just left outside our camp in outrageous garments and no idea how they got here, I am afraid I must take the greater possibility here. You go too far." He spoke gently, and wisely. Though Jamie could match it.

"This is War, of course we must go far to-,"

"The War has not yet begun and you-,"

"The War is well on its way James!" The Major snapped, making James sigh and rub the back of his neck.

"Just do not assume before we have spoken to them, be not harsh, for their state is tender." With that, Nicholls sat behind his desk, keeping calm as his friend sometimes got blind in his mission.

"I shall say the same for you Nicholls, and with that in mind where are they?" He fumed, grabbing his cap and thrusting the door open, looking out though the crowd… The crowd that wolf whistled and hugged shoulders to get a view. Now he fumed. With the Captain following close behind the shouting Major, they pushed their way through the crowd to find what exactly all the fuss was about. Of course. They knew anyways.

**/ Dun dun DUN. I know. Doctor Kirk, for all you fangirls out there. I put him in because I thought it'd be good to show what people thought of the Major. Next time there shall be more Major and Captain and at last, some twisted truth and a settlement. Tell me what you think so far and I hope you stick around to see this tale unfold! x**


	3. Truth Be Untold

Chapter 3: Truth Be Untold

**{{Can I just thank all of you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you like it so far and every reviews really help to keep me motivated. I hope you liked Doctor Kirk, I won't be putting many more OC's in this really. I am so sorry this takes so long, I have one book in which I've written up a synopsis for every chapter I've planned so far and I have it handy, so I hope to write more soon. Sorry this one's a bit rubbish, I really want to get stuck in with the story soon. Thank you so much! ~ The Writer}}**

"Y-Yes if you could kindly tell us where your superiors are!" I raised my voice over the crowd that have gathered around us, soldiers with tooth-picks and cigarettes stuck between their lips, grinning and cheering, some frowning and sticking their noses up at us.

"We're right 'ere darlin'!" One of them bellowed, making others slap their backs and grin, shoving to see what the fuss is about. Alisha's face was red and I could see the hairs on her arms began to stand as she suppressed a shout.

"Now see here gentlemen-,"

"We can see just fine from here precious," They jested.

"Fine but if you could-!"

"ALL OF YOU STEP ASIDE THIS INSTANT!" Oh dear. We winced as the strained shout of a very pissed Major cleared some of the disgusting- and disgusted- men from our view. I couldn't even look the man in the eyes, as I felt it burning into my skin like sun through a magnifying glass pointed at an ant. I stared at his boots, eyes wide and cheeks reddened as with murmurs and sighs soldiers tried to walk off. But the Major was not finished yet, oh no, he grabbed us both by the arms, Alisha gasping and trying to wriggle out, but by God did he have a grip to remember!

"Listen here. All of you. These women are not to be spoken to or answered until I deem fit, that's orders and the consequences will be severe, AM I UNDERSTOOD?" He seethed, beginning to walk straight through the saluting crowd.

"Yes Sir!" They all cried in unison, standing straight and corrected. I smirked and was about to thank him, but he wasn't doing that for our sake, not one bit. The Captain stayed a moment and looked over the men, shaking his head.

"You should all be ashamed… Dismissed!" With that he began to follow the Major with quick steps to keep up, wincing as he saw Alisha continue to struggle. I thought she was going to bite him when he opened the door and 'led us' inside, awaiting the Captain, slamming the door behind him and sitting us down roughly.

"I gave both of you strict orders not to say a word-,"

"It wasn't our fault! We got lost!" I interrupted, making him cross his hands behind his back and breathe to keep some composure, pressing his lips together.

"Miss… Thompson. Allow me, to explain as simply as possible, why we cannot have you running about in your… _Garters…_In this situation." He spoke calmly, but sounding dangerous enough to snap. Now, that tone of voice was certainly not welcome to Alisha's ears, as she immediately sat up, her tongue in her cheek and her gaze just _daring him _to talk down to her.

"Well, _Major, _what do you suppose we do?" She retorted, crossing her legs and leaning forward. Good God, if looks could kill…

"I _suppose _Miss McCarthy you tell us your intentions, as we do not-,"

"Please, ladies, we must know how to got here, if you can recall what is possible. We need the absolute truth if we are to know how to help you and where to send you." Nicholls interrupted, earning a sharp intake of breath from Jamie as he sat himself behind his desk, flexing his hands and irritation radiating off him. I took a deep breath, turning to Alisha, then back to the dear Captain.

"France." I said. Well, that made Alisha double-take, as did the Major.

"France?"

"France. That is the last I remember. We were preparing for departure back to England, as France is in such a state. Unfortunately there was trouble at the docks in Dover, a scramble and... that is all I remember." I nodded, trying to sound as earnest as possible when every word was just rolling off my tongue without thinking. Nicholl's brows were knitted together, whereas the Major was rubbing his forehead with his hands. Poor fellows, but we were as bewildered as they were.

"So… You ventured from Dover, all the way to the countryside… And you cannot remember how?" Stewart finally asked, his eyes sceptical, but he looked so tired we hardly imagined he would argue, so I shook my head.

"Obviously." Was all Alisha could say, her face turned away from us. I really couldn't tell if she was angry or internally screaming. Nicholls nodded his head and stood, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Then you picked an unfortunate time for a holiday ladies, as of now I suppose we take you back to your home and-,"

"They stay." The Major spoke up, taking his cap and fitting it onto his head. "Take them to the bunks in the spare house, you will be under the surveillance of my trusted Lieutenant until further notice. I will see you Nicholls within the hour. Dismissed." With that he walked briskly out the door and beyond.

We all sat in silence, James removing the cap from his head and itching the back of his neck. He was tired. We all were. Alisha finally looked at me and sighed.

"Come on." She stood and I stood with her, ready to follow behind the Captain who looked at us with a mix of sympathy, concern and dismay, but led us through the quick soldiers and to the spare house opposite where we would remain.

"Well then… I suggest you rest ladies, as the Major is far from satisfied with the circumstances. This is yours for now and if I am not available, please go to the Lieutenant for any concerns. He is trusted, and he will do you no harm." He said as he opened the door to the lightly furnished small house.

"He thinks we're spies." Alisha stated, looking around but her eyes cast off in thought.

"… Good day." Captain Nicholls nodded his head and made his way to find the Major.

The little house was nice enough, with small windows and basic counters for a kitchen, the beds in the next room small but comfortable looking. I would sleep anywhere really, if it meant this growing headache would be missed.

"We just dug ourselves a very deep grave." She sighed as she slipped her arm from mine and set her jacket down on the counter. I stood in silence for a moment before nodding and heading straight for the spare beds.

"What else were we going to do? What else was there to say?" I called out, the weight of the lie growing heavy on my shoulders. She shrugged and followed me in, taking the bed opposite and flopping down on it, kicking off her shoes.

"If there was a shittier lie you have ever told, I will applaud you." She mumbled into the pillow, a smile flickering onto my lips.

"We'll wake up soon. Someone's bound to know CPR back home. We're just dead temporarily. Or having the best dream ever." I nodded, snuggling into the pillow and smiling bravely.

"What is it they say… Keep calm and… Carry on…"

And with that, we drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep until the clock would strike nine the next morning, and all the camp would be alive and bustling once more.


	4. Beware

Chapter 4: Beware

The next morning, I was awoken by muffled footsteps of men in uniform and sunlight spilling through the gaps in the curtains, spreading over the floorboards and the walls. The light was bright and of orange hue, as if the dawn had only just broken, and the air was warm and still. Alisha was fast asleep in the bed opposite, having tossed and turned considerably in the night. I could hardly think due to the aching in my head and back, but through all the aching, it was obvious I didn't have to think to know that dreaming was not an option.

I sat up for quite some time. Thinking of nothing. Feeling nothing. Just listening to the chatter, the fast paced footsteps, the pigeons nestled in the chimney. It sounded like it did in the cities, at the beginning of everyday. The lack of cars, of shouts and feet running for buses and trains or shelter from rain, the melody of busy people was missing. And it was missed, already. There was some quiet, trees in a warm wind and an abundance of birds, and no shouting, just banter. It was an unfamiliar peace to wake up to. It sounded safe and unpopulated, despite the amount of soldiers ready to emerge. I couldn't decide how welcome it all was…

That was quite enough listening. I got up with a sigh, the floorboards groaning as I stretched and scuttled around the room. The time on the grand clock ticking away read twenty minutes to seven. How. How on Earth I was up at that time I had not the slightest idea. My wakeup call was at nine O'clock at the earliest! Upon looking around, I had to deduce this was in fact a proper house that must have belonged to a gamekeeper or someone who worked on the grounds lodged here before the War effort began, and was now set up for some sort of superior officers. There was a wire comb on a set of wooden draws that had four sets of shirts and trousers, cheap but they'd only wear them once or twice. There were little tooth brushes in the bathroom, soap, a small mirror and hair wax (as it wasn't rationed if I could remember correctly). A few tea cups and saucers were in the cupboards, a space in the wall for a small fire, a kitchen cloth and cutlery in the drawers. It was near empty, but homely enough to know we were here to stay.

The only drawback being, it was certainly not equipped for ladies.

Damn.

There was no tea either.

Damn again.

No painkillers.

Oh dear.

No chocolate in sight.

It was then I questioned how I would survive at all.

After running the comb painfully through knotted tresses and giving my face a scrub, a knock at the door came. It was now 6 am, and if they woke up Alisha, we would all pay the price. Padding to the door in bare feet, there stood two lads in uniform, young in face and offering a quick smile. At first I dreaded whatever they had to say, and further dreading dragging Alisha out of bed after such a tiring day before to meet with Major Stewart's barking. Instead of any orders, he held out a basket and a… Glass bottle of milk. They came, gave us two baskets, and went with a tip of their hats and barely a word.

"I-um- thanks, thank you!" I managed to call out, taking them all in hand and setting them down on the counter behind me. It was a pleasant surprise, even if the hour was ridiculous to be knocking on our doors at. They were still there, both looking curious, even in wonder. They looked like they'd never seen a bloody woman in her life. Or was it my clothes…

"How are you even awake?" I heard a throaty mutter as Alisha padded into the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"I was up a while ago, but I come baring gifts," I grinned, opening the basket. She was now showing vague interest in what was going on, leaning on the counter and watching me open a scribbled note on the top of the contents.

' _My deepest apologies for our rudeness yesterday Miss Thompson, Miss McCarthy. The Housemaster gives their sympathy even when the superiors do not. The Major requests your presence at 9 O'clock this morning. May I offer these as a sign of silent peace in whatever may come. ~ Captain J Nicholls'_

"Aw such a gent," I cooed, setting it aside and rummaging through the basket. I thought it was endearing, but I bet he went through that trouble behind the Major's back.

"Oh God not him again." Alisha face-palmed dramatically and groaned, tapping the side of the milk bottles with her fingers and sighing. She probably had an awful headache.

"Ooh look, food! Got some bread, some jam, a slither of butter, apples, bloody hell we've got cake and…" I held up the tea bags like they were the holy Mary. Indeed, the sign of peace was taken with joy.

"He got you supplies to make tea? You two are a match made in heaven," She shook her head, picking the bread already.

"Oh hush, just because you don't understand what the need of tea feels like." I stuck my tongue out and looked through the other bag. That was certainly not from the Captain, but the lovely man had gone through the trouble of asking the Master of the House to supply us with some things. There was a lovely hairbrush, wooden and glazed over, hair clips and… Whatever those bits of cloth were for. It was a sweet of them, but definitely not in our best interests. I'd rather have a dash of mascara and a kit kat but, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"9 O'clock start!?" Alisha exclaimed through a mouthful of bread, slapping the letter down on the counter and trudging into the bathroom. "It's far too early to see that creepy Major again!"

"That creepy Major is also Benedict Cumberbatch!" I called to her, making myself a pathetic sandwich.

"But his moustache! It's not right I tell you!" Alisha really hated that moustache. This was not going to be a light hearted meeting, and I'd rather hold the Captain's sweet note to ourselves than tell the Major... Something told me the Major was less than pleased with our story.

* * *

Everyone was told to be wide awake, dressed and presentable by half past six in the morning, every morning. I was awake at 5 O'clock sharp, every morning. By six I was up, breakfast eaten, hair combed, moustache trimmed, tunic decreased, boots shined, uniform on, sword at hilt and marching out of the door to see the faces of men becoming something more, and marching with a fast pace to canteens or barracks. It's a sight I was used to for such a long time, but now there was the constant weight of War. I didn't become Major for marching.

Now whatever morning was called ordinary was interrupted by the spontaneous arrival of two ladies who I had thorough suspicions of.

For James to suggest I was paranoid was out of the question. It was far too unfortunate, and yet convenient, for these two to turn up in such outrageous clothing without a recollection of how they returned from France. Under such difficult circumstances there was no paranoia. Only caution.

So I had decided to call them as early as possible within reason, beforehand I checked over lists of names and supplies. Women were such fickle things. Delicate, most set on indulgence of the heart and flesh. They were soothing as much as they were poison. Intimate creatures. Some were passionate, some were plain. They were ever a mystery, as some were the most intelligent, witting and admirable of people I had ever known, whereas most were the self centred, impossible, air headed easy things I'd ever seen. Where these two would lie I had an idea of, but they were still women. The fairer sex. There had to be something I could do to make telling how deceitful they may be come to light… If anything women were easy to get emotional, weren't they?

"I'm really not sure about this Stewart," James voiced at last, turning papers in hand and sipping at his tea. "And I am certain that neither are you."

"Nicholls," I put down my paper and clasped my hands together on the desk. "What exactly do you suppose we do?"

"Send them home for pities sake, Jamie, this is a barrack, a ground reserved for warfare, they know that now, this is no place for-,"

"A woman?" I cut him off, a smirk turning to the corner of my lips. "Isn't that the point? Why are they here? Of all places, from France? We gave them the chance to rest, to win down after whatever happened, now they talk." I took my hat from the stand and ran my fingers over the rim.

"Or what?" He asked incredulously, his brows knitted together, "Besides I wasn't going to say 'A woman'… I was going to say 'Anyone that isn't a soldier'. It's not just women that want to stay clear of this." He had a point. It was annoying when he had a point. James was honest, not blunt. Too kind, not cautious. He'd always been soft with women, but over the past years we had never had a chance to express his true opinion of them. Unlike me. Though his point is how I thought of a very, very good plan…

* * *

I thought it was mad, but his suspicions did make me wonder… No matter what my views, Jamie was so fierce in his own I always questioned mine twice in the end.

9 O'clock struck. We waited. And we waited. We waited a little more till half an hour had passed, and the Major was far from pleased. Still he sat and twiddled his pen in his hand impatiently. I had no idea what to do with myself, or what I did for the past time, but when they did come in with a polite knock at the door, I felt myself choke on air.

In they strode beside a disgruntled lad, eyes bright and smiling with hands in… Their trouser pockets. They were sporting trousers as if it were nothing. They had found the supplied clothes in the drawers and wore them somewhat well...

They weren't spies, they were suffragettes! Esther sported the tweed, shirt tucked in at the waist and fastened with a belt, Alisha turned up the bottoms of her own cotton ones, left the shirt hanging out and left her black locks astray unlike Miss Thompson who had decided to tame her own hair in a loose do. Now they certainly had our attention. They came in, sat down and waited, quite ignorant to the shock apparent on our faces. Jamie finally cleared his throat.

"… Ladies."

**{{ Well well well, we meet again. I am awfully sorry for the wait, I have the next chapter half written already, so that won't be happening again. Hopefully. Thank you all for sticking with us, and read on a review! See the story unfold…}} **


End file.
